


1 Inicio

by Loredi



Series: 30 nuevos vicios / varios [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: Drabble, 150 palabras, Albus/Gellert





	1 Inicio

1 Inicio

 

Hay un chico nuevo en el pueblo, sobrino de la vecina. Es alto, delgado, de rostro anguloso. Nunca está donde el resto de la gente del pueblo está, los mira a todos con desdén. Cuando todos se reúnen, él se aleja hacia las colinas y se esconde entre los dobleces de la tierra.

 

Habla muy mal inglés. No sólo su acento es malo, sino que inventa palabras y desordena ideas. A pesar de esto, de alguna manera, logra sonar elocuente. 

 

Ese chico lo mira como si fuera un bicho raro, a él, que sí pertenece al pueblo y que ha vivido ahí toda la vida con su familia. El resto de la gente mira mal al recién llegado y murmuran cosas de su vida anterior. Pocos quieren acercarse. Ya casi nadie habla con la tía. 

 

“Ese chico va a ser un problema,” murmura una bruja y chasquea la lengua. “Todo un problema, te lo digo yo.”

 

Ya es un problema. Para Albus. 

  
  



End file.
